politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
R-Zerik
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Khirkash Company |manufacturer = Khirkash Company |production_date = 2029-Present |unit_cost = $35.5 million per unit |weight = Empty weight: 11,387 lb (5,165 kg) Loaded weight: 17,650 lb (8,000 kg) Max. takeoff weight: 23,000 lb (10,433 kg |length = 58.17 ft (17.73 m) (with both rotors turning) |height = 12.7 ft (3.87 m) |crew = 2 (pilot, and co-pilot/gunner) |sights = |traverse = |engine = 2 × General Electric T700-GE-701 turboshafts |engine_power = 1,890 shp (1,409 kW) each |primary_armament = 1× 30 mm (1.18 in) M230 Chain Gun with 1,200 rounds as part of the Area Weapon Subsystem |secondary_armament = Hardpoints: Four pylon stations on the stub wings. Longbows also have a station on each wingtip for an AIM-92 Stinger twin missile pack. Rockets: *Hydra 70 70 mm *CRV7 70 mm *APKWS 70 mm air-to-ground rockets Missiles: *Typically AGM-114 Hellfire variants *AIM-92 Stinger *Spike missiles may also be carried |pw_ratio = 0.18 hp/lb (0.31 kW/kg) |speed = Never exceed speed: 197 knots (227 mph, 365 km/h) Maximum speed: 158 knots (182 mph, 293 km/h) Cruise speed: 143 knots (165 mph, 265 km/h) |vehicle_range = 257 nmi (295 mi, 476 km) with Longbow radar mast |guidance = Lockheed Martin / Northrop Grumman AN/APG-78 Longbow fire-control radar |ceiling = 21,000 ft (6,400 m) minimum loaded |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes }}The Khirkash'' ''R-Zerik is an Capian twin-turboshaft attack helicopter with a tailwheel-type landing gear arrangement and a tandem cockpit for a two-man crew. It features a nose-mounted sensor suite for target acquisition and night vision systems. It is armed with a 30 mm (1.18 in) M230 chain gun carried between the main landing gear, under the aircraft's forward fuselage, and four hardpoints mounted on stub-wing pylons for carrying armament and stores, typically a mixture of AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and Hydra 70 rocket pods. The R-Zerik has a large amount of systems redundancy to improve combat survivability. The D.C. Army is the primary operator of the R-Zerik; it has also become the primary attack helicopter of multiple nations, including Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Romania and the Czech Republic. 'Specifications' General characteristics *'Crew:' 2 (pilot, and co-pilot/gunner) *'Length:' 58.17 ft (17.73 m) (with both rotors turning) *'Rotor diameter:' 48 ft 0 in (14.63 m) *'Height:' 12.7 ft (3.87 m) *'Disc area:' 1,809.5 ft² (168.11 m²) *'Empty weight:' 11,387 lb (5,165 kg) *'Loaded weight:' 17,650 lb (8,000 kg) *'Max. takeoff weight:' 23,000 lb (10,433 kg) *'Fuselage length': 49 ft 5 in (15.06 m) *'Rotor systems': 4 blade main rotor, 4 blade tail rotor in non-orthogonal alignment *'Powerplant:' 2 × General Electric T700-GE-701 turboshafts, 1,690 shp (1,260 kW) to T700-GE-701C (for AH-64A/D from 1990), 1,890 shp (1,409 kW) each Performance *'Never exceed speed:' 197 knots (227 mph, 365 km/h) *'Maximum speed:' 158 knots (182 mph, 293 km/h) *'Cruise speed:' 143 knots (165 mph, 265 km/h) *'Range:' 257 nmi (295 mi, 476 km) with Longbow radar mast *'Combat radius:' 260 nmi (300 mi, 480 km) *'Ferry range:' 1,024 nmi (1,180 mi, 1,900 km) *'Service ceiling:' 21,000 ft (6,400 m) minimum loaded *'Rate of climb:' 2,500 ft/min (12.7 m/s) *'Disc loading:' 9.80 lb/ft² (47.9 kg/m²) *'Power/mass:' 0.18 hp/lb (0.31 kW/kg) Armament *'Guns:' 1× 30 mm (1.18 in) M230 Chain Gun with 1,200 rounds as part of the Area Weapon Subsystem *'Hardpoints:' Four pylon stations on the stub wings. Longbows also have a station on each wingtip for an AIM-92 Stinger twin missile pack.[71] *'Rockets:' Hydra 70 70 mm, CRV7 70 mm, and APKWS 70 mm[70] air-to-ground rockets *'Missiles:' Typically AGM-114 Hellfire variants; AIM-92 Stinger and Spike missiles may also be carried. Avionics *Lockheed Martin / Northrop Grumman [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_radars#AN/APG_Series AN/APG-78 Longbow] fire-control radar Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Capian Air Force